


【良堂】良辰谁与共(Part 3-完结章)

by Crispandice



Series: 「佳期如孟」及后续系列 [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispandice/pseuds/Crispandice





	【良堂】良辰谁与共(Part 3-完结章)

（前接Lofter）

5.  
周九良从孟鹤堂风衣兜里掏出钥匙熟练地开门，孟鹤堂一路都没说话，眯着眼睛跟着周九良，抓着他的手，呼吸间吐露着甜丝丝的酒气。

门刚被关上周九良就被孟鹤堂抱住了，孟鹤堂动作太快，周九良猝不及防，甚至还来不及放下手里的钥匙。  
孟鹤堂紧贴着他，也不说话，只是双手环住他的脖子，叫他的名字，想要凑近去亲他。  
周九良皱着眉把他推开。  
孟鹤堂放在他肩膀上的手被他拿开的一瞬间又缠上来，开始试图扒他的西装外套。

孟鹤堂急得带出两声哭腔。他脑子不太清醒，但好像只有抱住周九良才能留住他一样，孟鹤堂不依不饶，咬住下嘴唇再朝周九良靠近，想去抱他的时候被周九良伸手挡住了。  
周九良以为对方在耍酒疯，自己也不想和醉醺醺的人计较。他无奈的问孟鹤堂：“你想干嘛啊……”  
孟鹤堂不回答，他委屈地越过周九良的手臂去触碰他的胸膛，无奈力量实在悬殊，他最终只能握着周九良的手腕，强行凑近去亲他的脸。  
周九良手腕被握着，也不愿意使劲儿去推开孟鹤堂了，只能一边后退一边偏头躲开他。  
孟鹤堂心里委屈得要命，他快哭了，声音里满是哭腔，却也只是软绵绵地跟周九良抗议：“你不许动……”  
最后他把周九良结结实实地抵在墙上，却也没什么威慑力，瘪着嘴巴，双手攥着周九良敞开着的西装外套。

孟鹤堂以为周九良又误会什么了，他看着周九良，又怂又急。  
“小辫儿不是我前男友，我不喜欢他，他对我也没那个意思……”孟鹤堂小声又认真地说。  
周九良还惦记着他喝了酒，虚虚地揽着孟鹤堂的腰，简单地嗯了一声。  
“小辫儿不是单身，刚刚在他旁边那个就是他男朋友……”孟鹤堂抓着外套的手越抓越紧，周九良被他扯得向前倾，一边伸手去扒开孟鹤堂一边心不在焉地回话，敷衍着说了一句知道了。

孟鹤堂的手被扒开，也不再乱动了，他站着看了周九良两秒，然后凑过去软软地贴着他，把脸贴在周九良肩膀上，仰起头看周九良的侧脸。  
孟鹤堂小声的说了一句，周九良，我也想要一个男朋友。

周九良胸口有个什么东西猛烈的跳动了一下。  
他觉得这可能就是自己等了很久的信号。

他又惊喜又疑惑，甚至有些害怕。他要推开对方的手停下来，手半举着顿在空中，却也不敢有什么过分的动作。  
他清楚地听到了孟鹤堂说的每一个字，但孟鹤堂喝醉了。  
周九良不知道他到底喝了多少，但孟鹤堂醉了，他自己还清醒着。  
他不愿意把之前的故事再演一遍。

他把孟鹤堂放在他腰上的手掰开，伸手去摸了摸孟鹤堂发红的眼角，无奈的哄他：“别闹，你喝醉了。”

估计只有孟鹤堂知道他自己没醉，他高烧才好不久S市就连续下了好几天的雨，张云雷根本就不给他喝酒的机会，他今天就只吃了几块西瓜，而几块被朗姆酒泡过的西瓜又能让他醉到哪里去呢。  
“我没喝醉！”孟鹤堂凶起来，抓住周九良的领带生气地抗议。他气呼呼地从自己的裤兜里翻出手机，委屈地点开联系人那一栏。

手机屏幕微亮的光打在周九良脸上，他看着孟鹤堂摁下通话键，手机屏幕显示着正在呼叫人的备注：男朋友。  
后面还有一个熊脑袋的emoji。

孟鹤堂一手拿着手机，一手扯着周九良的领带，表情又凶又急，怕对方不信，更怕对方走了。  
周九良的手还放在孟鹤堂眼角，他来不及撤回来，裤兜里的手机就响了。  
他在手机响铃的几秒钟里跟孟鹤堂对视。  
他的心跳得飞快，简直是要从胸腔里蹦出来。孟鹤堂的呼吸近在咫尺，暖热的吐气打在他嘴角，灼烧着他的神经。  
铃声响了一遍，孟鹤堂把电话挂了，他裤兜里的手机也停了声音。

漆黑的客厅里只透着外面街道的灯光，孟鹤堂安静地看着他。  
孟鹤堂的眼睛亮亮的，他把手机扔在玄关的鞋柜上，再次朝周九良靠近的时候，脸都红透了。  
“你看……”他看着周九良，声音都是抖的：“我男朋友不理我，不接我电话，也不愿意抱我……”  
孟鹤堂吸了一下鼻子，说：“我不喜欢别人……”

周九良抿着嘴，没说话。  
他看着孟鹤堂湿漉漉的眼睛，试图让自己冷静下来，好在脑子里飞快地思考着孟鹤堂说的这些话的真实性和可信度。  
他还是怕，他怕孟鹤堂在说酒醉的胡话，也怕他自己会错了意。

孟鹤堂又抱住周九良，这次周九良顿了一下，却没把他推开。  
他又软又热的唇凑过来，亲了一下周九良的嘴角，说，我不喜欢别人，我喜欢你。

周九良绷紧的脸部线条柔和下来，却还是抿着嘴不开口。

孟鹤堂被周九良的无动于衷急得快哭了，他哭丧着脸：“你别不理我……”  
他别扭着咬了下自己的下嘴唇，用自己的手去够周九良垂着的手。  
孟鹤堂在周九良还没缓过神来的目光里，引着对方的手拉下自己的高领衫，露出白净的颈脖和锁骨。

已经到了这个地步，他一点也不想放周九良走。  
孟鹤堂抿紧嘴唇。他豁出去了，羞得不行。

孟鹤堂没抬眼，手指在高领衫柔软的布料里紧了紧，又把领子往下拉了一点。他半是羞耻半是委屈地对周九良说。  
“你好久没给我留印儿了，”他抬起眼眸，紧张得眼睫毛都在颤：“我想要男朋友给我留的印儿……”

6.

周九良愣了两秒，孟鹤堂的话像是彻头彻尾地给他浇了一头甜到发腻的糖浆。  
他的理智根本跟不上身体的节奏，他本能般的凑过去，一手捧住孟鹤堂的脸和他接吻，一手搂住他的腰把他往怀里带。周九良嘴唇贴上来的一瞬间孟鹤堂满足又惬意地发出一声呻吟，立刻伸手环住周九良的脖子跟着他的节奏加深这个吻。

孟鹤堂窝在他怀里任其取夺的样子实在是过于乖巧，撩得周九良最后的那点温柔也没了，之前锥心的痛苦和纠结全因为对方的一句话变得甜蜜起来。一个多月以来的想念夹杂着欲望让他实在无法控制自己，周九良狠狠地吮吸孟鹤堂的舌尖，把他往玄关的鞋柜上压。  
孟鹤堂被突如其来的触碰刺激得轻哼一声，周九良放开他饱满的唇瓣，看见孟鹤堂红着眼睛盯着自己，脸上又是羞怯又是满足，他小鹿一样的眼睛噙着泪，好像一眨眼就能落下一滴眼泪。

周九良被他的眼神撩得直低喘，可他还是不放心。  
他捧着孟鹤堂的圆脸气息不稳地再次确认：“你别骗我，说清楚，我是谁？”  
孟鹤堂大大方方地和他对视，又羞又认真：“九良。”他抓着周九良的手紧了又紧，颤着声音又说了一遍，“我不骗你，”他凑近去亲周九良嘴角的痣：“周九良，我男朋友。”

周九良的眼神一动，一边亲他一边推着他往卧室走。孟鹤堂跌进柔软的床铺里，周九良起身把卧室的灯全打开了。  
孟鹤堂刚撑着身子坐起来周九良又把他按回躺着的姿势。  
周九良的眼神很凶，像一只嗜血的狼，他在孟鹤堂细碎的呻吟里俯身下去咬对方带着耳钉的耳垂。

孟鹤堂被推倒在床铺里，又安心又激动，他吸了吸鼻子，小声在周九良耳边问：“能不能别留印儿在脖子上……太显眼我遮不住……周一还要开会……”  
周九良一边脱他的衣服一边挑眉，简单地回他：“看男朋友心情。”

压抑太久的感情和之前得不到宣泄的欲望喷涌而出，周九良死死抓住孟鹤堂纤细的手腕发狠的吻他，很快就把孟鹤堂扒光了。孟鹤堂不知为什么有点害羞，眼角泛着粉红，他乖巧的躺着周九良的身下任他亲吻抚摸，噤声喘气儿看他从肩膀往下，在自己胸膛留下一串吻痕。  
孟鹤堂在被嘬得狠了的时候才忍不住呻吟一声，他平时在性事上坦荡又诚实，从不吝啬自己的声音、表现自己的欢喜，今天却像个小动物一样咬着自己嘴唇温驯地让周九良留吻痕。  
他小声的呻吟声像小猫毫无威慑力的爪子，一下又一下地挠着周九良的心尖尖儿。

孟鹤堂听话的样子实在是勾人，周九良整颗心都被甜蜜的糖水泡得软乎乎的。他吻着孟鹤堂的侧脸，满脑子都是怎么弄他让他叫出声儿来，怎么把之前他欠自己的账都还回来。

被扒光的人陷在床铺里，不安地用小腿蹭着周九良。  
孟鹤堂伸手去脱周九良的衣服，他早就一丝不挂，周九良却始终穿得严严实实。他不喜欢接触对方衣服的布料，在激烈的亲吻里还不忘努力地把周九良的外套扒下来。  
扔掉脱下来的外套，孟鹤堂又伸手去摸周九良的裤裆。刚碰到腰间的皮带时手却被周九良抓住，钳制着被放到自己头顶。  
卧室灯光很亮，周九良裸着上身俯在他身上，眼神突然变得很痞。  
“不让留脖子上，是吧？”周九良的鼻尖划过孟鹤堂的耳后，在脖颈间留下一个温柔的吻。  
孟鹤堂被他刺激得不由自主地把胸膛往上抬，喘着气说：“嗯……”  
“那除了不留脖子上，其他的都可以了？”周九良笑一声，突然直起身子。

他看着床铺里浑身赤裸的人，觉得自己全身的血液都被烧起来了。  
孟鹤堂的手还保持着放在头顶的姿势，他白花花的胸口还有几个刚咬出来的浅印子，他不明所以地看着周九良，下意识地伸手想去勾周九良的肩膀。

周九良光着膀子，再次俯下身去。  
他一手压着孟鹤堂的手腕，一手摸着对方的腰线，从锁骨一路亲到肚脐，甚至在腰间嘬出几个痕迹。

孟鹤堂的腿间已经起反应了，他挺腰轻哼几声，因为对方的触碰兴奋得不行。  
周九良的手又回到他的胸口，捏住一边的，又含住另一边的，软热的舌尖不紧不慢地反复舔舐，手指还捏着不停逗弄，孟鹤堂闭上眼睛止不住地喘，他不受控制地拱起身体，手垂下去摸周九良厚实的肩膀。  
“嗯啊……九、九良……”  
周九良听见之后很听话地抬头，亲了亲孟鹤堂的下巴，安慰他：“乖啊。”

他捂住孟鹤堂的眼睛，吻他的时候一手摸上了孟鹤堂半硬的性器。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯——”孟鹤堂被刺激得发出一连串的声音。周九良握住他的性器不停地揉捏，舌头还伸进他嘴里，搅得他无法招架汹涌而来的情欲。  
孟鹤堂被摸得性器前端不断渗出晶莹的液体，他不住地挺腰，快受不了的时候周九良把捂住他眼睛的手放开了，摸了摸他的脸。

孟鹤堂重新看到光亮，卧室的灯光被全部打开，亮得不行。他眨了下眼睛，正在适应光线的时候睫毛被蓄着的眼泪打湿，眼睛又模糊起来。  
他还没反应过来就又被吻住了，周九良吻得又轻又柔，在他还没注意到的瞬间用刚脱下来的领带蒙住孟鹤堂的眼睛，还手速极快地在他脑后不松不紧地打了一个结。

“嗯？”孟鹤堂开始慌了起来，他不安地去摸周九良，叫他的名字。  
“不许拿下来。”周九良亲亲他的脸颊，下床了。  
孟鹤堂听见一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，没过多久就感觉床边一陷，周九良又回到他身边。

周九良按住他的腰，又把他的腿分开，摸上他已经有些湿润的后穴。  
“乖哦……”周九良的动作很温柔，哄他的时候语气里带着笑，还亲了一下他翘起的阴茎。  
孟鹤堂顺从地把腿张到最大，周九良的指腹在他穴口轻柔地揉着，还浅浅地伸进去了一根手指，不轻不重地按压着菊穴最外面的位置。  
“嗯啊……”孟鹤堂的眼泪洇湿了领带的一小块儿。周九良很仔细地用手指开拓着很久都无人造访的地方，还不忘记摸摸他前面的性器。  
他的穴口很快软下来，体内的手指在按压翻搅间带起些许水声。孟鹤堂羞得全身泛红，他喘着叫了声九良，对方的动作却停了，亲了亲孟鹤堂的小腹。  
孟鹤堂正准备开口说什么，却马上倒吸了一口冷气。

周九良正在把一个凉津津的东西往他的后穴里送。  
他立刻想起来了，床头柜的最里面有一颗跳蛋，但是他已经很久很久没用过了。

“九良……九良……”孟鹤堂不安地叫着对方的名字，想把腿合拢，却被周九良强行掰得更开。  
“再乱动我就走了，”周九良一边把跳蛋往里送一边低声威胁他：“不信你可以试试。”

跳蛋被送到很深的位置，孟鹤堂小声的啜泣着，却不敢再有什么多余的动作。  
周九良的威胁简直太管用，直接就戳到他的死穴。  
孟鹤堂什么也看不见，感官更是被放大了无数倍，他摩挲着去抓周九良的肩膀，手被周九良抓住，往他手里递了一个塑料质感的小东西。  
孟鹤堂很快就意识到了，那是遥控器。

“九良、九良……”孟鹤堂抓住周九良的手：“我不想要那个……呜呜呜……”他声音里带着哭腔，却让周九良更兴奋了。  
周九良亲了亲孟鹤堂抬起的下巴，漫不经心地问他：“想要什么啊？”  
“要你、要你……”孟鹤堂想把手里的遥控器扔出去，却被周九良强制着握得更紧。  
他的求饶一点都不管用，周九良的声音还是很稳，他引着孟鹤堂，让他把手指放在开关的档位上，一边摸孟鹤堂的大腿一边说，“自己把开关扳上去，”他咬了咬孟鹤堂的耳朵，把呼吸间的热气全部喷进孟鹤堂颈窝里，继续威胁：“不然我走了。”

孟鹤堂呜咽一声，乖乖地把开关打开了。  
跳蛋贴在他的肠壁上开始小幅度震动，他立马哭着叫出声儿来，尾音上扬着叫周九良的名字。  
没过两秒他就感觉周九良又俯下来，握着他的手把档位开到最大。

酥酥麻麻的震感顺着脊柱从穴口传上来，跳蛋震动着不断刺激穴里的嫩肉，震动频率大得孟鹤堂瞬间腿就软下来。“啊哈……”他牙关打颤，后面的敏感点被冰冷的机器摩擦着，他张着嘴喘气，眼泪掉个不停。  
就这样周九良还不放过他，恶意满满地伸手去搔刮他的穴口，孟鹤堂脚一颤，话都说不完整了。他嘴里吐出几声甜腻勾人的呻吟，思绪被快感冲散的时候，还想着哭着求饶。  
“九良……九良……不要了……”他什么也看不见，什么也摸不着。肉穴里面被跳蛋磨着，穴口被周九良的手指按着，除了求饶根本不知道该干什么。

周九良摸着他光滑细腻的大腿，安抚性地亲了两口，然后在孟鹤堂反应不过来的空档在大腿根留下一连串吻痕。  
孟鹤堂泛红的身体和软绵绵的气音早就在勾着他的心了，可他就是不愿意给孟鹤堂一个痛快。

卧室的灯光又柔又亮，周九良轻易地就能把身下的人看得清清楚楚。  
孟鹤堂被他圈着，被他的领带蒙住眼睛，在不安的慌乱中一抽一抽的哭，又因为身体里的玩意儿禁不住呻吟，在一阵又一阵地喘息中甜腻地喊着他的名字。周九良摸上对方细腻白皙的肌肤，孟鹤堂胸口和腿根全是斑驳着的暗红色吻痕，一个一个全是他周九良留下的印记。  
他手稍微一使劲儿，孟鹤堂就被他的动作搔刮出一串战栗，他纤细的小腿蹭着床单，身下的穴口不住地抽搐，染上糜媚诱人的玫瑰色，在周九良的目光里收缩颤抖个不停。

周九良看着孟鹤堂抬起屁股乱蹭，在情欲的温床里急促喘息，叫他的名字，伸手向他索吻。  
周九良咬着后槽牙继续自己手里的动作。  
他冷静的皮要披不住了。

“你上回说的什么来着？”周九良的声音里藏着愠怒，他一边问一边把两根手指插进随着孟鹤堂的呼吸而一张一合的湿软地方，在手指被穴肉不断挤压的时候狠心地开始抽动起来：“说我是什么？朋友的弟弟？”  
“啊啊啊——”孟鹤堂的腰一下子就抬起来了，周九良专挑他敏感的地方戳探按压，快感随着手指的动作在他身体里不断累积。他大腿根抖得不像话，眼泪刚流下来就又被蓄满，打湿了一大块儿领带的布料。

孟鹤堂被后穴里的动静弄得浪叫连连，但却马上意识到，周九良从头到尾，根本就没消气。

说什么不生气了，全他妈的都是骗人的！  
周九良明明还记着他之前的口不择言，并且对此念念不忘、每个字都记得一清二楚。他不仅没消气，还铁了心要因为这个折磨他，等着跟他算总账！

周九良手上的动作又凶又快，根本不听孟鹤堂呜咽在喉间的解释。  
“嗯？”他抬眼看孟鹤堂哭得不成样子，笑着逼问他：“我是炮友，是吧？”  
孟鹤堂浑身发抖，颤抖着去摸周九良，哭着否认：“不是……你不是……”他被快感逼到绝境，软绵绵地叫着九良，然后哭喊着说：“九良……啊啊我不行了……”  
周九良痞笑一声，在这个临界点把手指抽走，又拉着孟鹤堂穴口的线，把在对方体内不知疲倦工作着的跳蛋扯了出来。  
  
“呜呜呜呜……”孟鹤堂在高潮的边缘被推回来，累积到满的快感找不到宣泄口，他急得直掉眼泪，后穴里又空虚又痒，腿根颤个不停，可周九良连放在他大腿的手都抽走了，孟鹤堂只能咬着嘴唇哽咽，在没有视线的黑暗里伸手去够周九良。  
他抓住周九良的手，连忙否认：“……不是，你不是！”他疯狂地摇着头，眼泪流了满脸：“我错了……不是弟弟，不是炮友……”

周九良把他眼睛上的领带解开，孟鹤堂眼还没聚焦就被对方抱了个满怀。  
孟鹤堂迷茫地看向他，漂亮的眼睛盛满了眼泪，又含满了情欲，他呜咽着再次眨眼，眼泪顺着红到不行的眼角淌下，打湿颊边的枕头。  
“然后？”周九良吻掉他新留下来的眼泪，压低嗓子问他。

孟鹤堂环住周九良的脖颈，把头埋进周九良的肩膀里，一下又一下地亲吻对方肩膀上的肌肤。  
他一边啜泣一边说：“爱你啊……”  
周九良把硬得不行的性器抵在孟鹤堂穴口，眼底的情欲泛滥成灾。  
他一下又一下地在孟鹤堂湿透了的穴口缓慢地磨蹭着，在对方哭个不停的时候插进去一个头部，又在被内穴嗦吮的时候又不顾挽留地退出来。他摸上孟鹤堂抖个不停的大腿根，带着粗重的呼吸不依不饶地问：“所以我是谁？”

孟鹤堂被折磨得受不住，他的刘海早就湿了，凌乱地贴在脸上，眼睛也哭得通红，睫毛都湿漉漉地纠结在一起。  
他受不了地把脸埋在周九良肩窝里，崩溃地大叫：“你是男朋友！是男——嗯啊啊啊啊——”  
他还没说完周九良就箍住他的细腰，猛地进入了他，在他的身体里大开大合地撞击个不停。  
突如其来的进入搞得孟鹤堂内壁一阵收缩，他的呻吟软成一滩化了的蜜糖，整个人被撞得一浪一浪地抖。

周九良凶悍地挺着腰肢，每一下都故意撞击孟鹤堂最敏感的那块地方，孟鹤堂瘫在床铺里，浑身透着一股诱人的粉色。他从头到脚都是软乎乎的，只有下身的穴口肆意地不断收缩着，欢快地回应着爱人猛烈的进犯。  
孟鹤堂舒服得脚趾都蜷起来了，他忍不住哆哆嗦嗦地流眼泪，一想到是周九良在他身体里他就兴奋得要哭出声儿来，身体和心理的快感一波接着一波，层层叠叠地涌上来。  
快感来得太过汹涌，孟鹤堂根本招架不住。  
他饱满的臀被周九良握着，被捏成各种形状，腰也随着撞击摆个不停。他眼睛里噙满水雾，波光潋滟，下身被周九良来来回回的操弄搞得汁水四溢。

濒临高潮的他像一颗熟透了的果实，情欲的火花因为彼此袒露了爱意而烧得更猛，欲火从胸口蔓延到全身，又一直烫到灵魂深处。  
孟鹤堂在意乱情迷里夹着周九良的腰，一会儿叫他的名字，一会儿说慢点儿，一会儿说太深了，一会儿说喜欢你，最后什么都说不出来了，仰起头叫得又娇又媚。

他很快又被推到高潮的边缘，这次周九良不再折磨他，捏着他的下巴又凶又重地跟他接吻，把他所有的尖叫和呻吟都吞进肚子里。敏感的后穴被越来越狠的进入磨得又酸又麻，孟鹤堂呜咽着缴紧菊穴，崩溃地哭喊着倾泄而出。

孟鹤堂半天才缓过神，绷直了的小腿像痉挛一样的抖得厉害。他委委屈屈地向周九良索吻，带着哭腔说我知道错了。  
周九良轻柔地擦掉他的眼泪，说，知道就好。

6.  
第二回的时候周九良温柔了下来，他靠坐着倚着床头，孟鹤堂双腿分开跨坐在他结实的大腿上，红着脸蛋随着周九良的动作喘气。  
窗外开始下雨，屋里的暖意和窗外冰冷的空气共同制造出一个暧昧的温差，让玻璃蒙上一层浅浅的雾气。  
雨水打在玻璃上，短暂地停留一会儿就顺着玻璃往下流，留下一个模糊的轨迹。

周九良托着孟鹤堂丰满的臀瓣浅浅地抽插，时不时停住胯下的动作揉搓一会儿手里的臀肉，尽情享受被湿热的肠壁包裹着的感觉。  
孟鹤堂下半身被他按在性器上，上半身无力地靠在他怀里，双臂环着周九良的肩膀，被他的动作弄得上下颠落。  
“嗯……呜呜呜……九良……”  
每次周九良的进入都蹭起他穴里的一阵舒爽，他趴在周九良肩上小声地哼唧，周九良进入的频率又兴奋又磨人，那股舒爽的愉悦随着他的下身往上爬，快感沿着脊柱一直散到他的腰窝，毫无预兆的深顶又带来触电一样的快感，折磨得孟鹤堂直啜泣。

要是在以前，孟鹤堂面对这样温柔的折磨早就受不住了。要不就扭着腰催促他快点儿，要不就去啃他的嘴唇，舔他下巴的痣，惹急了之后一点儿都不消停，什么勾人的招都使得出来，撒完泼最后实在不行才央求似的开口求他。  
但是今天孟鹤堂软软地趴在周九良肩上，承受着玩弄似的顶弄，哼唧几声，又娇又软地喘气，受不住了也只是叫周九良的名字，半句话也没多说。

周九良一手环住孟鹤堂的腰，一手抚上他光滑的脊背。  
他偏过头吻孟鹤堂的耳朵，开口逗他：“怎么着乖乖？怎么没声儿了？”

认识这么久，周九良从没这么叫过他。  
孟鹤堂被熟悉的气息包裹着，这种亲昵又带着宠溺爱意的称呼让他瞬间红了耳朵，他抖了一下，后穴也不由自主地收紧。他更不好意思了，埋在周九良温暖的肩窝里，小声地回了一句别欺负我了。  
周九良还浅浅地顶着胯，他使坏往孟鹤堂耳边吹了一口热气，恶意地往孟鹤堂最敏感的地方慢吞吞地碾压，慢条斯理又轻车熟路。  
他又是撞又是磨，孟鹤堂立刻受不了了，他红着一张脸，哆哆嗦嗦地咬着嘴唇，呼吸都乱了，却还是不说话。

周九良捏着孟鹤的臀，痞里痞气地问他：“今天怎么这么乖啊？”  
半天没听到怀里人的动静，周九良故意使劲儿一顶，孟鹤堂立马在他肩头发出一声娇媚的呻吟。  
“嗯？”周九良低声问他，想把他从怀里扯出来看他的表情。  
孟鹤堂抱着他不撒手，他羞得不行，好一会儿才闷闷地回答：“我怕我男朋友跑了……”

周九良哑然失笑，他停下动作，温柔地抚摸着孟鹤堂的背：“你自己说，最开始跑了的那个人是谁？”  
听到这句话怀里的人终于肯放过他的肩膀，孟鹤堂直起身子，脑袋从周九良肩窝里抬起，他一手搭在周九良的肩上一手摸他的心口，纠结了一会儿又凑过去亲周九良一下。

“我真的没醉，我今天说的话都是真的，不骗你。”他看着周九良的眼睛，又红着脸补充：“你别不信，我……我是认真的。”

“知道了，”周九良一手跟他相扣一手托着他的背把他放倒在床上，在下身开始凶猛的顶弄之前温柔地吻他的额头。  
“我早就是认真的了。”

周九良惦念着他之前生了病，没舍得把他弄狠了。从孟鹤堂身体里退出来的时候孟鹤堂还勾着他的肩不放，孟鹤堂眯着眼，脸上带着高潮后餍足的表情，懒懒散散地抱着周九良，在细密的亲吻里犯着迷糊。  
激烈性事给他带来好长时间的眩晕感，他根本无法思考，理智也不知道飞到哪儿去了，只能本能性地在周九良的怀里承受着亲吻和抚摸。周九良亲了好一会儿，又连哄带抱地带他去浴室清洗干净才敢让他睡觉。  
孟鹤堂被洗得又香又软，他窝在周九良的怀里，眨巴着眼睛看着对方，伸手去捏周九良的耳垂。  
周九良摩挲着他光滑的脊背，趁孟鹤堂还没彻底睡着，把脑袋伸到孟鹤堂脖子的位置，狠狠一嘬，在最明显的位置留下一个属于他的印记。

“你……说好不留脖子上的……”孟鹤堂软绵绵地瞪着眼骂他，一点儿威慑力都没有。  
周九良坏事得逞，没忍住又凑近留了一个。  
“什么时候说好的？”他满足地搂紧孟鹤堂，尽情展示少年的霸道：“我想留哪儿就留哪儿。”  
“你真是……太混账了……”孟鹤堂又往周九良那边凑了一点儿，骂了一句就没力气再计较了。他又疲惫又满足，在熟悉的味道里闭上眼睛，迷迷糊糊地进入酣眠。

7.  
孟鹤堂做了一个梦。  
他梦见自己在一片森林里，浓密的绿树挡住刺眼的阳光，枝头的碧色叶子交错又肆意地生长着，在湛蓝的天空里连成一片。  
他一个人在森林里走着，享受清澈的空气，看最顶端的树叶被阳光照成透明又漂亮的浅绿色，看淡金色的阳光透过茂密的枝叶照在他脸上，又斑驳着洒在草地里。  
梦里他走过好几个泥坑，最后找到一块草坪。  
清风略过草木，空气里散着雨后的甘甜。他躺在草地上，正眯着眼享受着暖和的阳光的时候，远处突然飞过来一大群蝴蝶。  
蝴蝶上下翻飞，扇动着双翼落在他的眼皮上，停留几秒又飞走，落在他额头，又落在他的肩膀上。  
孟鹤堂被梦里蝴蝶温柔的触碰引得心里麻酥酥的，他睁开眼睛，肩头传来温软湿润的触感。  
那是周九良落在他肩头的一个吻。

“醒了？”周九良声音带着早上刚醒的嘶哑，搂着他问。  
孟鹤堂把手放在周九良腰上，他还有点儿迷糊，蹭了一下，柔声回应：“嗯……”

他还没说出什么来就被周九良吻住了。周九良一手环着他的肩膀，让他靠在自己怀里，贴近温热的胸膛，一手放在他腰间细细抚摸。周九良的舌头伸进他口腔里，让他舒服得直小声喘，孟鹤堂很快就完全醒过来了，继而软在周九良怀里。

一时间气氛都变得有点儿旖旎，腿间的东西开始有了点儿反应，孟鹤堂抬起膝盖结果小腿一下就蹭进周九良的腿间，立马被周九良的腿夹住。  
周九良放开他的嘴唇，又揉了会儿他的腰。  
“不折腾你了，”周九良按摩着他腰间的肌肤，“不然该难受了。”  
孟鹤堂有点儿恋恋不舍地看着两个人被拉开的距离，轻声说我有点儿饿了。  
周九良凑近亲了一下孟鹤堂的下巴：“你再眯会儿，我去煮早饭。”

（后接Lofter）


End file.
